


Those Christmas lights (Light up the street)

by CharlieB_Efp (Charlie_Bb)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bb/pseuds/CharlieB_Efp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock osserva quel sorriso triste allargarsi sulle labbra del suo vecchio amico e pensa che sì, anche lui un giorno potrà tornare a ricevere gli auguri dalle persone che ha dovuto abbandonare. Manca poco, ormai; solo un’ultima avventura con quell’uomo antico quanto il mondo e che del mondo porta il peso sulle spalle, un ultimo viaggio prima di poter finalmente tornare a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Christmas lights (Light up the street)

**Author's Note:**

> Una piccola shot per augurarvi Buon Natale ♥
> 
> Piccola nota: non ho inserito nessuna coppia, ma nella mia testa la storia sarebbe una pre-slash. Also, il crossover 0/
> 
> Scritta in un momento di puro delirio creativo; un grazie particolare a Honey_S, cara amica e compagna slasher, che ha letto in anteprima e mi ha dato un parere prima della pubblicazione. Grazie cara, e a stasera con i festeggiamenti ♥
> 
> Il titolo è preso dalla canzone "Christmas lights", dei Coldplay. Filate ad ascoltarla, soprattutto dato che siamo alla Vigilia. 
> 
> Merry Xmas everyone ♥♥

**Those Christmas Lights  
(Light up the street)**

 

 

 

Soffia un vento gelido su Londra. Le fronde degli alberi ondeggiano come seguendo una musica muta che risuona nell’aria, muovendosi mesta insieme ai fiocchi di flebile nevischio che volteggiano come mulinelli.

Piccadilly Circus è illuminata dai lampioni e insegne al neon, la bella statua circondata da una sfera di vetro dentro alla quale sembrano vorticare candidi fiocchi di neve.

È la vigilia di Natale.

Un uomo si stringe di più nel suo cappotto scuro, il bavero alzato a ripararlo dal vento che gli graffia il viso come tanti piccoli, gelidi pugnali di vetro; i suoi occhi sono lucidi, bruciano per il freddo pungente e, nonostante non lo ammetterà mai neanche a sé stesso, per le lacrime che da troppo tempo sta cercando di reprimere.

Londra è bella, a Natale.

Le strade si riempiono di luci, si trasformano in un caleidoscopio di colori mentre dalle vetrine dei negozi addobbate a festa prodotti più o meno costosi richiamano l’attenzione degli ignari passanti.

C’è ancora qualcuno, in giro per strada a quell’ora; i soliti ritardatari che, avendo dimenticato i regali, si fiondano nei negozi all’ultimo minuto prima di poter tornare a casa dai propri cari. Poche anime perse che si aggirano confuse per quelle strade illuminate a giorno, veloci e affrettate.

L’uomo tira il bavero un po’ più su, ancora un po’, mentre il vento gli scompiglia i capelli. Ha ancora un posto da visitare prima che le lancette dell’orologio rintocchino la mezzanotte, un’unica tappa importante che per prima lo ha riportato indietro, in quella sua città che tanto ama. Un’ultima tappa prima che anche la metro chiuda i battenti e i poveri disgraziati costretti a lavorare anche alla Vigilia possano finalmente tornarsene a casa, a festeggiare come si deve.

*

Londra è la città che non dorme mai, che mai si ferma; c’è sempre un lampione acceso a rischiarare la via, un off-license aperto per soddisfare bisogni tardivi di avventori insonni. C’è sempre una luce a una qualche finestra di una qualche non bene identificata strada, sempre le luci di un albero di Natale a portare un po’ di gioia nella vita dei poveri disgraziati che si ritrovano a camminare da soli, al freddo e al gelo stretti nel loro cappotto scuro col bavero alzato a risaltare gli zigomi, in una delle notti più magiche di tutto l’anno.

«Non si è mai pronti a dir loro addio, eh?»

C’è una finestra illuminata, al secondo piano di un palazzo di mattoni chiari sito in una delle zone più centrali di tutta Londra. Dalle tendine tirate si intravedono alcune sagome – forse due, forse tre, chi può dirlo con certezza? – muoversi piano in giro per la stanza, un bicchiere di vino in mano (o è forse Prosecco? O spumante, chi lo sa) e vestiti pesanti a ripararle dal freddo di quell’appartamento dove i riscaldamenti non sembrano aver intenzione di funzionare a dovere, non l’hanno mai avuta.

«Non è un addio,» l’uomo non riesce a scostare gli occhi da quella finestra, chissà se nella stanza risuona una musica leggera, d’intrattenimento, «non lo è mai stato. Solo un arrivederci.»

«Ho detto “arrivederci” tante di quelle volte da perderne il conto. Non li ho più rivisti, nessuno di loro.»

«Una sì,» ribatte l’uomo mentre una smorfia amara gli increspa le labbra screpolate. «È tornata da te.»

«E di nuovo mi è stata portata via.» Il secondo uomo, alto e dinoccolato, avvolto in una giacca di tweed che sembra non riuscire a ripararlo dal freddo, si lascia andare ad un sorriso triste e sistema meglio il farfallino che ha al collo. «Arriva sempre il momento di dire addio, Sherlock. Sempre.»

«Non per me.»

Sherlock ricaccia indietro quel bruciore che si nasconde, quatto e in agguato, dietro alle sue palpebre.

«Spero che tu abbia ragione.» L’altro uomo strofina le proprie mani una contro l’altra alla ricerca di un po’ di attrito, molecole che si spostano e strofinano e producono calore, mentre la luce sul tetto di una vecchia cabina telefonica, di legno blu, si accende a intermittenza come una delle tante luci di Natale che avvolgono l’albero di Trafalgar Square.

«Oh, Dottore,» mormora Sherlock con una piega all’angolo della bocca. «Io ho  _sempre_  ragione, dovresti saperlo.»

«Già, dovrei.»

Il Dottore annuisce e rimane in silenzio, gli occhi che si spostano da Sherlock al 221B di Baker Street, dove un altro dottore si trascina avanti e indietro alla ricerca di una felicità che gli è stata strappata via. Se solo Sherlock  _riuscisse a vedere_ , se solo si decidesse a  _smettere di reprimere_  la parte umana di sé.

Vedrebbe che quel dottore, quell’altro, è malato, rotto come una bambola vecchia e consunta; vedrebbe che quel suo piccolo cuore umano batte a metà, che la donna che beve e festeggia con lui non è abbastanza, non sarà mai abbastanza.

Ma Sherlock non vede, non vuole vedere, perché forse è più facile così, perché forse solo in questo modo può cercare di ignorare quel dolore sordo al centro del petto che gli strazia l’anima e la divora. Lui ne sa qualcosa. Ne serve uno per riconoscerne un altro.

Il Dottore muove un paio di passi indietro, gli occhi fissi su quel suo strano compagno di viaggio al quale dovrà presto dire addio ( _un altro, un altro ancora, una spirale infinita di addii e arrivederci che si confondono, sfumano nel grigio ferro del cielo di Londra_ ), e tira un inconsapevole sospiro di sollievo quando la sua schiena urta dolcemente il legno familiare dipinto di blu della sua cabina preferita, grande e antica quanto il mondo. Ha in serbo molte altre sorprese per lui, di questo è sicuro; ci sono ancora tanti viaggi da compiere, posti da visitare prima della fine, prima di correre incontro al proprio destino con le braccia spalancate e un sorriso beffardo negli occhi.

Sherlock non nota neanche la sua assenza, preso com’è a scrutare l’interno di quel vecchio appartamento che un tempo ha accolto lui e John come un abbraccio amorevole e caldo. Chissà se il suo teschio è ancora lì; chissà se John ha lasciato la sua camera intatta o ha preferito raderla al suolo per non vedere ( _per non sentire_ ), chissà se la sua poltrona è ancora lì ad aspettarlo.

Chissà se John lo ricorda o se preferisce non pensare, se è più facile credere alle bugie o sia meglio, nonostante quel vuoto al  centro del petto, cercare la verità.  
Chissà se aspetta il suo ritorno come quella sua vecchia poltrona, come la sua tazza scheggiata da un lato, come la pipa ancora carica.

«Non è ancora il momento di dire addio, John.» Sherlock sussurra alla finestra illuminata, muove piano un braccio e le sue dita si ritrovano sospese a mezz’aria, intente a sfiorare qualcosa che è stato costretto a cacciare via.

Arriverà il giorno, questo lo sa, lo  _sente_ ; il giorno in cui tutto avrà un senso, il giorno in cui varcherà ancora una volta la soglia di quel  _rifugio_  che lo ha accolto, morbido come le braccia di John avvolte tutto intorno a lui. Arriverà il giorno in cui smetterà di sentirsi così vuoto, così irrimediabilmente incompleto.

Quando volta le spalle alla finestra del 221B, non si rende conto che una sagoma si staglia contro le tende chiare. Non si accorge del bicchiere che cade, si infrange contro il pavimento per la sorpresa data dall’apparizione di un fantasma del passato che non vuole saperne di mollare la presa.

Quando spinge delicatamente la porta di legno blu non si accorge dei passi concitati giù per le scale, della teiera di Mrs. Hudson che trema tra le sue mani rigate dal tempo.

Quando si chiude la porta alle spalle e in quella sala di comando incontra il sorriso triste di un altro uomo triste che riflette il suo, non sente la porta di legno scuro spalancarsi e passi affrettati percorrere la strada.

Il rumore dei motori è forte, tanto forte da coprire un urlo disperato che se solo lo sentisse gli spaccherebbe il cuore a metà.

«Destinazione?» domanda invece, sordo al dolore di un uomo morto che cammina per quella strada illuminata e solitaria.

Il Dottore spinge in basso una leva, pigia un paio di pulsanti  e sbircia le coordinate apparse sullo schermo.

«Ho un paio di amici da vedere,» risponde, la voce bassa e gli occhi lucidi. «Non dimentico mai di far loro gli auguri per Natale.»

«Magari un giorno anche loro potranno farli a te.»

Sherlock osserva quel sorriso triste allargarsi sulle labbra del suo vecchio amico e pensa che sì, anche lui un giorno potrà tornare a ricevere gli auguri dalle persone che ha dovuto abbandonare. Manca poco, ormai; solo un’ultima avventura con quell’uomo antico quanto il mondo e che del mondo porta il peso sulle spalle, un ultimo viaggio prima di poter finalmente tornare a casa.

Dovrà ricordarsi di portare una bottiglia di vino, o di champagne, chissà se John preferisce lo champagne per festeggiare il primo giorno di un anno tutto nuovo.  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Me la regalate una recensione per Natale? ♥*


End file.
